


Curry Flavored

by GintaxAlvissforever



Series: Fictober 2020 [8]
Category: Disgaea (Games), Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance
Genre: Background Relationships, F/M, Family Bonding, Implied Relationships, Light-Hearted, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: Dove had been asleep for over 2000 years. When things settle down after rescuing Void, Dove does the one thing that she missed doing all of these years. Stuffing her face with food.
Relationships: Red Magnus/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Fictober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947220
Kudos: 1





	Curry Flavored

**Author's Note:**

> For October 2020 Writing Prompt with the word being "hunger". It's important for me to have one fic dedicated to an OC at this point. And while I don't like doing short-fics that take place after an important fic in the timeline, I think getting a good idea who I made for Red Magnus will help.

The concept that the Rebel Army would risk their lives to save the former Demon Emperor that had conquered 70% of the Netherworld was underheard of. A demon as evil as Void Dark deserved the retribution thrown at him. His motivation for starting his conquest didn't matter when he killed so many people and tore about as many families as a result. The Rebel Army learned about Void Dark's motivation and suddenly everything changed for them. When news about his survival spread throughout the Netherworld, demons were furious of this revelation. Here he was trying to "atone" for crimes, but failed to understand that the lives he took couldn't be returned. So a group of demons started forming behind the scenes that called themselves the Anti-Rebel Army or CHESS. The initial concept of the demons forming was to take out former Lost soldiers as well as Void Dark and Majorita. However, it became apparent that the original goal was sabotaged. The demons in charge were more interested in causing mayhem and blaming everything on Void while receiving credit for things they didn't do. It started off as a nuisance, but they were shown to be a threat when many of the demons were former demons of Goldion's past. They had an excuse to constantly attack him and his family because of the war, so the Rebel Army had to either give up Void to satisfy their hunger or fight them and slowly earn a bad reputation over time.

Things got complicated at some point. When the demons went after Lieze, Void had taken the blow for his sister. The anti-Rebel Army had what they wanted, but the leader Nirnasha was willing to make a trade.

"Oh, we'll give Void Dark back. Just trade us the Dragon Princess Dove. It has been far too long since anyone has last seen her."

A life for a life that seemed easy especially since Goldion knew who Nirnasha was referring to. The Rebel Army had ten days to figure out where Dove was and deliver her safely if they cared about Void. Any sane demon would have just left him for dead, but the Rebel Army had learned enough about Void to know that they needed to save him from CHESS.

Turns out that Dove was Red Magnus' fiancé. He knew where she was from the beginning but had been sworn into silence to not tell anyone her location. Goldion and Gwen were rather dumbstruck by this, but they should have known there was a catch. Dove had been put to sleep in order to protect her from the remnants of the Colorless Spectrum Netherworld. If she was asleep, her mana shut off completely and no one would be able to find her. Dragons were able to sleep for millennia without the fear of death. This was a necessity until things calmed down.

But the situation never really calmed down and Dove's father ordered Red Magnus to never speak of her location to which he reluctantly agreed. It's been too long at this point and Dove needed to wake up.

The Rebel Army needed a description of what the Dragon Princess looked like from their companion before they could go rescue her. Once Red Magnus opened his mouth about her, it was apparent that he was still very much in love with her.

Dove was described as a petite girl in comparison to Red Magnus. This wasn't a fair description as ogres were gigantic by comparison. Dragons came in different shapes and sizes. Dove was a magical dragon that had the power to shapeshift into a large dragon. The more mana she had, the longer she could stay in her dragon form longer.

When Dove was put to sleep, she wore a beautiful dancer attire. When the group found her, she still wore the same pretty pink dress that complimented her light-green hair. Nobody could believe that Red Magnus had been engaged to someone so beautiful. Dove looked like an elegant and refined noble demon that someone as rough as Red Magnus did not deserve (not like he didn't deny that). Her youthful age would have been off putting had Red Magnus not mentioned how she stopped aging and he continued to grow. The two were still very much the same age.

Finding Dove and getting her out of the confinement of the ice crystal she was encased in was only a small problem. Finding a way to protect her and Void was another. If not for Cube, the Rebel Army probably wouldn't have been able to save Void while not trading the life of the dragon princess.

Being selfish did in fact have consequences. Now the anti-Rebel Army could muster up an army to retaliate against the Rebel Army saving Void. The group needed to prepare themselves for an attack on one of their Netherworld while searching for the Haruka petals that the fallen Azalea made before dying.

Until then, Dove was in the hands of the Rebel Army. One would think she would be traumatized for losing at least 2000 years of her life asleep. One would think she would be a scared, insecure little dragon. The reality though…

"ANOTHER SERVING OF CURRY PLEASE!"

Killia shook his head in absolute disbelief. The Dragon Princess was on her sixtieth bowl of curry. What started out as Killia trying to feed her turned into her cleaning out the curry and leaving nothing for the Prinnies. The Prinnies remained in the corner crying for the loss of sardine curry.

"Do you have an endless stomach dood?" One of the Prinnies cried.

"I'm so hungry! You ate what little we were going to be offered, dood!" Another Prinny screamed.

Killia didn't have room to say anything. He ate the most of anyone in the Rebel Army and that was because he tried to stop his inner demon from taking over. Even with that issue taken care of, Killia still ate a lot. When another dragon was around, he was just reminded how much his species ate.

"Haven't you had enough?" Killia asked nicely. He didn't mind cooking for others, especially someone who enjoyed his food, but the last thing the Rebel Army needed was to run out of ingredients.

"No! It's not enough!" Dove exclaimed. "I'm still hungry! I've been asleep for so long that I have to catch up!"

Killia wasn't going to pretend he understood what was going through Dove's mind but he reluctantly took her plate and prepared to serve her more. The Prinnies howled in agony seeing their leader give in.

"Nooo! We need that curry, dood!"

"Come on, we're dying over here dood!"

"Wahhhhh...dood…"

The next plate Killia handed to the young dragon was devoured in an instant. As she finished the plate, Seraphina, Red Magnus and Zeroken returned to the Pocket Netherworld. Seraphina made the two men carry a combination of ingredients and weapons to hoard in her Pocket Netherworld. Upon hearing the Prinnies moan in despair, Seraphina took her pistol out and shot at the penguins.

"What is with this obnoxious squeaking?!" Seraphina demands to know. She only needed to see the dining area to see what the problem was. "Sir Killia, what happened here? Why is the kitchen an absolute mess?"

Absolute mess was just plates upon plates stacking on top of each other. Multiple curry pops had been used and thrown into the sink to be washed. The ingredients for the curry were near empty. Seraphina had predicted this and made Red Magnus and Zeroken come along with her. To think that they made it on time…

"Looks like Dove is keeping to her promise!" Magnus declares with a huge grin on his face.

"H-How many plates is that?" Zeroken asks out loud.

Seraphina frowned. She would not shoot at Dove like she would with her large companion.

"Dove, I know you have just woken up from a deep slumber, but you must remember your table manners," scolds Seraphina.

Dove didn't seem fazed by the comment. "I can't think about that sort of thing now. I gotta eat and gain back my muscles!"

Red Magnus cackled. "That's what I'm talking about! Dove is gonna get super buff!"

Seraphina had no problem shooting Magnus for encouraging his fiancé. One would think Dove would be concerned for her lover but Dove enjoyed the curry Killia cooked.

"I can't transform right now," Dove added to her previous statement. "I have to get my energy back if I want to help out."

"That's fine, but you can't eat the entire kitchen and make Sir Killia your cook."

"But Killia is my nephew. This is the perfect opportunity to spend time together!"

Killia frowned. "And spending time together involves cooking to satisfy your black hole of a stomach…"

"Dragons aren't good cooks. We just roast our prey or eat them whole."

"...I'm a dragonewt," Killia corrected.

"Dragon, dragonewt, wyvern, wurm, it all doesn't matter. Our species eat a lot and I want more curry!"

At this point, the curry had run out. Now that Seraphina's group was back with food, Killia could return to cooking another batch for everyone. If Lieze wasn't talking with Cube at the moment, he would have another hand helping him out in the kitchen. Alas…

"Bro, are you really going to make more curry?" Zeroken asks. "You look tired."

Killia's lack of response only made the werewolf worry even more. The Rebel Leader needed to relax.

"Killia, if you're going to make another batch, make some for the rest of us until Lieze gets back," Red Magnus suggests.

Seraphina sighed in annoyance. Red Magnus wasn't helping the situation. At the same time, she too was hungry. Everyone else would return later in the evening, and she preferred food from her true love over the lion demon that became the designated cook.

"Sir Killia, you don't have to if you don't want to," Seraphina begins to speak but Killia shakes his head.

"I'll be fine," Killia interrupts. He smiles faintly. "I'm just relieved that I have someone in my family that enjoys my cooking."

Killia viewed Lieze and everyone in the Rebel Army as his family. For all of his life, Killia had been alone. His personality became violent as he grew up not trusting others. It took so long for him to open up to others. Now, he finally had someone that was related to him. If cooking was one of the fastest ways of getting along with Dove, he'll take it.

Still, he wouldn't have minded if he was given a short break. Dove failed to notice and his friends would soon push him to continue cooking. Killia made sure this time that he would have enough even for the Prinnies.

 _I wonder if Mother would like my curry._ Killia asks himself as he continues smiling at Dove's content expression.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes!
> 
> 1\. The story is more of an info dump than anything else. Since I can't help but jump around a fic universe, it's easier to just bring up multiple times how the Disgaea 5 cast has to deal with the fallout of allowing the villains to live.
> 
> 2\. Dove is the younger cousin of Killia's mother Katarina making Killia her nephew. The two don't look alike at all. Katarina is just an older female Killia in appearance. Dove's appearance is similar to the Manaketes from Fire Emblem. She has the green hair going for her and the pink dragon attire but she's more dragonic in appearance than any of the dragons in Fire Emblem. She transforms like them, requiring a dragonstone (Katarina does not require one in contrast due to the type of dragon she is). However, she needs a lot of mana to be able to transform into a huge powerful dragon in the first place. She needs to eat and sleep to conserve her energy but being asleep for so long has caused her to lose most of her mana in the first place.
> 
> 3\. Lieze's location is pretty important. She's with Cube at the moment. Cube ain't gonna do anything to her but the fact the two are alone is a red flag in Killia's mind.


End file.
